Auto de carreras
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Apretar el pedal, olvidarse del presente. Quizás, también, recordar alguna escena de su infancia.


**Título: **Auto de carreras

**Palabras: **726

**Summary:** Apretar el pedal, olvidarse del presente. Quizás, también, recordar alguna escena de su infancia.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

* * *

.

Sus manos se sujetaron al volante, mientras la música empezaba a sonar, inundando la atmósfera como si quisiera dejar una estela tras de sí. Hundió el pedal del acelerador a fondo, notando cómo se desdibujaba el paisaje a su alrededor. Sólo quedaba la carretera y él, y algún que otro árbol pasando a su lado. Una curva, dos, tres curvas cerradas. Podía jurar que sentía en su cuerpo cómo derrapaban las ruedas al abordar cada una de ellas, a punto de salirse del camino, pero siempre en el camino. Algo más adelante, se detuvo en una estación, compró un refresco. Luego siguió adelante. El viento le azotaba el rostro y los cabellos, y no pudo evitar gritar de la euforia que le producía aquella carrera en solitario, la creciente velocidad que iba alcanzando…

Hasta que ocurrió el choque.

Su cabeza chocó contra el tablero.

A causa del golpe que le dio Arthur en la nuca.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡No tenías por qué ponerle otra moneda!

— ¡No le puse otra moneda!

— ¡No intentes engañarme, te _vi _haciéndolo!

— Jo… ¡Pero, Arthur!

— ¡Nada de peros! Ahora bájate de esa cosa antes que la rompas. ¡Sobrepasas la edad recomendada de la máquina en doce años como mínimo!

— ¡Lalalalala, no te escucho!

— ¡Alfred!

— ¡Soy de piedra, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!

— Joder, Alfred, ¡para ya con tu berrinche! ¿Tienes que ser tan infantil? ¡Estás montando un espectáculo!

Pero Alfred siguió cantando a los gritos mientras se tapaba las orejas y la gente les miraba con cara de reprobación. Arthur sólo se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza y decidió darle la espalda, en plan "yo no conozco a este sujeto".

Aunque dudaba que alguien fuera a creerle a estas alturas del partido.

* * *

— Arthur, ¿quieres subirte a uno de ésos?

Un Alfred, en ese entonces de siete años de edad, señalaba un auto violeta chillón con llamas en los costados que destacaba entre todas las máquinas. Parecía estúpidamente entusiasmado por subirse al aparato, dando saltitos y mirándole con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Mientras tanto él, Arthur, le miraba con cara de aburrimiento, aún tomado de la mano de su madre— quien fue la que los llevó allí—.

— No.

— Oh, vamos Arthur, ¡no seas aburrido! — replicaron los dos al unísono.

— Anda, ve a divertirte con tu amigo— agregó la señora Kirkland, empujando a su hijo hacia adelante y haciéndole dar un par de pasos. Arthur la miró con cara de sorpresa.

— Pero, mamá…

— ¿Acaso viniste hasta acá sólo para caminar? ¡Los niños también deben jugar un rato! Venga, haz lo que te digo.

Resignado, Arthur caminó hasta llegar al lado del auto violeta, viendo cómo Alfred se encaramaba ahí. Iba a pasar de largo para tomar otro juego, cuando Alfred asomó medio cuerpo fuera del auto y le pescó de la camisa.

— Oye, ¿adónde vas?

— A subirme a la ambulancia que está acá al lado.

— ¡Pero súbete conmigo!

— ¿Qué? ¡No voy a…!

— Porfa, porfa, porfa, ¡súbete conmigo!

— ¡No quiero! Es para una sola persona y…

— ¡Te dejo espacio en el asiento! ¡Mira, si hasta te presto el volante después! Pero súbete conmigo, ¿sí?

Era imposible negarse a esa cara de cachorrito abandonado.

* * *

— Esos eran buenos tiempos…— susurró Alfred, perdido en los recuerdos de la cara espantada que puso Arthur cuando el juego empezó a moverse. Otro golpe le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¡Ya deja de soñar despierto y bájate!

— ¿Y no vas a subirte conmigo?

— ¡No! Eso sería ridículo, ¡además que ocupas todo el asiento, pinche gordo!

— ¡No estoy gordo! Jo, Arthur… súbete conmigo…

— ¡Déjale las caras de cachorro a los niños pequeños, que a ti ya no te quedan bien!

* * *

OMAKE:

—…Arthur…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te vayas a enojar?

— Ya estoy enojado. Mejor dímelo cuando tengas tus dos pies sobre tierra y estés a una buena distancia de esa máquina del demonio.

— Pero es que es algo importante…

— ¡No me interesa! Bájate y lo hablaremos.

— ¡Es que tiene que ser ahora!

— Por si las dudas, número uno, no puedes jugar de nuevo, número dos, ya te dije que no voy a subirme a esa cosa y número tres, no voy a bajarte yo.

— Pero es que…

— ¡Pero es que qué!

—…Me he quedado atascado en el asiento…

El ataque de risa que le dio a Arthur volvió a llamar las miradas de toda la gente.

* * *

_._

_...La imagen de la portada sólo es producto de la imaginación de cierto sujeto comehamburguesas con anteojos (?)_

_Nunca he entendido por qué me resulta tan fácil escribir sobre estos dos, siendo que, ni son mis personajes favoritos, ni tampoco mi pareja favorita. BTW, me ha gustado escribir esta historia cortita. ¡Espero que les guste!_


End file.
